Hard Out Here
by BunnyEars89
Summary: Punk meets a girl that's too much for him to handle. Dean falls hard for a hard girl. Will get angsty. Punk/OC Dean/OC. Rated M for a reason.
1. Sorry, But Not Enough

This is Part 3 of the Devil on My Shoulder series. Hopefully this part is better than the others. Definitely better than Part 2, which was a hot fucking mess. Like, let's be honest. As always, the first chapter is farther ahead in time than the rest of the story, and chapter two is the 'beginning'. And again, as always, I don't own the WWE.

**CHAPTER 1: SORRY, BUT NOT ENOUGH**

NOVEMBER 2014

**PUNK**

I stood there frozen. She held her cheek and I could see tears forming, short distressed breaths clear in the cold Chicago air. There were a million words waiting on the tip of my tongue as the diamond tear drops fell from her bright blue eyes. I was so used to seeing those electric blues roll, and narrow, and crackle with fire, but this was so wrong. They were so sad. Not even the slightest trace of anger in them. Maybe there was even a bit of fear. A look so foreign to her gorgeous face; I felt devastated that I put it there.

"I'm sorry," I rushed. "I am so fucking sorry, Ryenne." I couldn't think of anything better to say, and what I had said was horribly unsatisfactory. Just saying 'sorry' was a massive understatement. "You just… You piss me off so fucking much, and-" What the actual fuck was I saying? This wasn't her fault.

She walked past me and started walking through the parking lot at a furious pace. I turned and followed her. A lump was forming in my throat and I realized how hard my heart was beating. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. As I caught up, she wouldn't even look at me. My mind raced with things to say, but all of it just seemed so inefficient. I tried to think what I could say to make everything okay, but there was nothing. I couldn't even think of anything to say that would result in forgiveness.

"Ryenne, please. I am so goddam sorry. I lost it. I did the worst thing I could have done and I am so sorry."

"Stop following me," she said, pushing my shoulder, walking at a break neck pace.

"Where are you going?" I asked, hoping she at least had a plan. It was close to midnight and she couldn't just wander in the city.

"What makes you think I'd fucking tell you!" She said, finally looking at me. Her lip was slightly lopsided from swelling. Her mascara was running down her face with her tears. I wanted to die. "Just fuck off."

"I'll walk you back to the hotel, and I'll leave right when we get there. I promise. I just wanna make sure you're safe." I pleaded. She stopped walking and turned around to look at me directly.

"What makes you think I'm safe with you?!" She shouted, shoving me full on. I had to step back to get my balance. "You think I'm not scared right now? You think I'm not scared you'll fucking hit me again!?"

"Ryenne, I-" I tried. I wanted to tell her I'd never hit her again. I wouldn't lose control.

"Are you listening to me!? I don't want to be near you right now!" She said, shoving me again. "I don't want to be near you ever again." She was furious. She had every right, but I just wanted to hold her until she felt better, even if I was the one that hurt her. I wanted to make it go away. I wished it had never happened. I reached for her, and she flinched. My stomach dropped.

"I'm not gonna-" I tired, but I was cut off by threatening tears.

"No, you can't walk me back to the hotel, Punk. I'll take the devil I don't know over the one I do right now." She said, then walked away.

**A/N:** Going back to September. Please leave reviews. If people like it, I'll probably keep writing it.


	2. A Nice Bunker

Please pay attention to the dates. The dates don't correspond to the actual schedule but they are important for the story line. There are also narration changes which you will see here and there (everywhere). It's all first person, but the person changes.

**CHAPTER 2: A NICE BUNKER**

SEPTEMBER 30, 2013

**PUNK**

"Hey man, can't sleep?" Jon asked standing in the door way of the bedroom of the bus. We were moving, so he was holding on to the door jamb for dear life. He hated walking around when the bus was moving, and when he had to he walked like a drunken toddler. Even after two months he still did it.

"No, you?" I asked, looking up from my position on the bed, sitting cross legged right in the middle surrounded by comics.

"No," he sighed. Jon usually slept like the dead. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as he eyed the bed. He wanted to sit, of course. I moved some books out of the way and he sat right across from me. Jon wasn't aware of what personal space actually was.

"This," he said, handing me his phone. There was a picture up on the screen. It was girl wrapped in a bed sheet, smoking a cigarette on a balcony. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and from what I could see she had some weight on her. Not a ton, but enough to round her out. She looked exactly like those old Greek statues of Venus complete with nipples poking through the fabric she was wrapped in.

"She's a good looking girl," I said. "Is this where you were in Detroit?"

"Yeah, I spent the night with her. Look at the next picture," he said.

"Do I want to see it?" I asked, feeling extremely cautious. I didn't want to see Jon's dick anymore than I already did.

"Here," he said, swiping to the next picture. It was the same girl, but I could see her upper arms were tattooed. One arm with a stag and the other with a doe done in a really specific style with a lot of lines and dots, they were pretty. "Her name is Jenny, she's a pagan, and she has unique tattoos. You think I could find her?"

"You didn't get her phone number?" I asked, wondering a few things. "Why do you need to get in contact with her anyway? Do you have VD?"

"No! I liked her. I liked her a lot." He said, making stupid face. Which isn't insulting, that's what Jon called it. He made it when he felt like he was being dumb. To me it just looked like an extremely blank look with a lot of blinking.

"It's been two days, Jon," I said, attempting to reason with Jon. A task near impossible.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about her. It's goddam retarded."

"One, don't call things retarded." I started.

"Fine, then it's fucking gay." Jon said, and I couldn't tell if he was serious of fucking with me. So I just stared at him.

"Two, if you still want to get in touch with her by the end of the week then we'll figure it out."

"That's too long," he said, running his hand through his hair. "She could be married in a week."

"Is she engaged?" I asked feeling just a bit startled.

"No, but she's fucking awesome and if some guy gets the chance to marry her he's not gonna wait," Jon spilled. I was sure just by the way he was talking that he knew he was being crazy.

"Dude, you are talking about an imaginary problem. You're freaking out. Calm your ass down. If you still want to find her by the end of the week, we'll find her. Okay?"

**RYENNE**

"Ryenne! You have got to clean up that move or you're gonna break Tearza's neck!" Hero yelled from ring side. Tearza was giving me a glare that felt like fire. I helped her up from the mat. I was having trouble with the suplex. It wasn't that I couldn't lift the twiggy bitch, but that I was throwing her too fast and too hard, but it wasn't gonna look good unless I did it that way.

"It's clean, Hero! If she can't tuck her head right, then she needs to work on it."

"Excuse you?" Tearza said from the ropes where she was leaning. Poor girl was actually tired. We had only been working for a few hours.

"My move set is fine. I want it to look effective. I'm not changing it."

"Okay, then let me show you what you just did to her," Hero said, fiercely, Stepping through the ropes. I rolled my eyes. Hero was gonna throw me. Big fucking deal.

Hero picked me up, not even really giving me the chance to jump and threw me over his shoulder with force. I tucked my head right and I still landed partially on my neck the rolled over myself to land hard on my stomach. Maybe he had a point. "Fine, but I'm not slowing it down."

"Tearza, again." Hero said, bringing her back in from her water break.

"Don't kill me, bitch." She hissed before I tried the move again.

"Nope, just gonna paralyze you."

**PUNK**

I was still up at two in the morning, (pretty standard for me) when I got a phone call. It was Hero. I looked at the call screen for a few rings before I picked up. Hero had been let go by the WWE just a month ago, and I wasn't sure what to say to him. But Hero knew me. He knew I'd be awake. I couldn't let it go to voicemail.

"Hey, Chris. What up, bro?" I said, feeling like an idiot. What the fuck did I just say?

"I just had a question, but how are you feeling these days?" He said. Everyone knew about 'the thing' cause my sisters had big mouths. And even though it was months later, people were still asking me about my fucking feelings.

"I'm fine. Jon is freaking me out, but what's new right?" I said, leaning back against my pillows and smiling. Hero knew Jon like I did. They had become friends in NXT, so Hero knew exactly what I was saying. He laughed. "What did you want to ask?"

"Do you have any spare time at all?"

"I have two days off next week, but I was gonna go see my family," I said, hoping that I wouldn't have to make a commitment I didn't want to make.

"I have this girl here, and she needs a reality check. Which sounds stupid, I know. But Punk, she's good and she knows it. The problem is she's a fucking mule. More stubborn than you were."

"How good?"

"She would have beat you for the ROH title," he laughed. "Either in the ring, or in the street." That made me laugh.

"But a girl, really?" I said. There really wasn't room for any new girls in the company. The company, as usual, had their favorites and they weren't gonna share screen time with someone that was actually a challenge. "We have a lot of talent here. Nattie barely gets matches."

"I'm not saying 'get her a job', I'm saying 'put her face to the curb'."

"You can do that. What do you need me for?" I said confused.

"She doesn't respect me." He sighed. "She called me a failure to my face." That made my blood boil.

"I can put her face to the curb October 7th."

"Thanks, man. Now why is Jon freaking you out?"

"He's in love."

"Jesus Christ. Should we find a nice bunker to settle in until it's over?"

"Probably," I laughed. Then had a thought. "Are you gonna be in Detroit anytime soon?"

"October 7th," Hero replied.

"Perfect."

**A/N:** Let me know how you feel about Ryenne. I know she's a bitch, so anything else you can tell me about her would be fantastic.


	3. Respect

How do you folks like it? Please let me know. If you like it, leave a review! Maybe you'll get the next chapter even faster…

**CHAPTER 3: RESPECT**

OCTOBER 7, 2013

**RYENNE**

"What friend?" I asked, as I leaned against the bleachers people would be sitting in tonight. It was freezing in the gym, so we were in long sleeves and sweat pants. Despite having my mind on the cold, I noticed Hero was acting weird. I didn't want to ask why, but I had a bad feeling about today. Tearza walked in and glared at me. It was our traditional greeting now.

"Doesn't matter," he said, "Now up, in the ring."

"I need to stretch before the Hulk tears me apart," Tearza said, putting her bag down.

"Then you should show up on time," Hero told her. I smiled. He gave me a warning look.

"What?" I asked laughing. "I didn't say anything."

"Get in the fucking ring now," he sighed, already frustrated with me. "Or I'll put you there myself."

"I'd like to see you try, old man." I said, walking to the ring that was just constructed. Seeing as Tearza and I were girls we had the 7 am slot to work in the ring. No one gave a shit when we complained, and when we asked for a better time slot it was even worse. Actual abuse was thrown at us. It was probably why the company didn't have any female talent left other than me and Tearza. As much as I didn't like Tearza, she was a pretty tough chick. She was almost as hard headed as me, and twice as confident. It was probably the reason her work hadn't gotten better in a while.

"Run the ropes til you're warm," Hero said, checking his phone again. He hardly ever took his phone to practice. He usually only used it to record Tearza and I when we were doing moves wrong and show us how to fix it. He never texted anyone when he was supposed to be training us.

"I'm not allowed to have my phone in the gym, and here you are not only with your phone, but texting," I huffed, running back and forth.

"I'm allowed. I was brought to this gym by the Wright brothers on the first airplane, remember?" He said humorlessly.

"Did I say that?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." He said, still looking at his phone.

"I'm pretty funny, huh Hero?" I asked. He didn't answer. So, on my next run I slid under the bottom rope, landing next to him. "Asked you a question, dude." I said, catching a look at his phone.

I felt my stomach drop about a thousand feet. The color drained from my face and I felt like I was gonna vomit. My nerves were screaming and I just wanted to run from the building. The text on Hero's phone was from 'Punk' and it said, 'be there in 20'.

"What even?" I asked breathless.

"Told you my friend was coming."

**PUNK**

The gym in Taylor was pathetic, it was freezing, and it was earlier than the devil would make you wake up. Hero was there, looking like a frustrated father trying to potty train twin two-year-olds. I smiled and shook my head. This was gonna be entertaining. Jon walked in behind me and took a deep breath.

"Smells like the indies," he said, smiling and walking toward the bleachers. "Take your time people, I'll be sleeping."

"You're gonna sleep on the bleachers?" The slim blonde said, leaning on the top rope, which was right at her collarbone. It always struck me when I saw women in the ring. It just looked too damn big for them to use. They had to jump higher, leap farther, run faster. It must have been hard.

"Honey, you haven't been on the indies long enough to understand." Jon said, lying down on the top bleacher and putting his hat over his eyes. Hero climbed out of the ring and came over giving me one of his big bear hugs.

"Long time no see," he said. "This is Tearza and Ryenne." I took a good look at the girls. The blonde was thin, but had some musculature. Her face was alright. Big doe eyes, and a small nose made for an imbalance. The black haired girl was at least five eleven, was built, and was staring a hole in me. Her gorgeous blue eyes would have reminded me of Brie, but they were so sharp that they couldn't. She was pretty. Really pretty. Her body was hard, but still had soft curves. It wasn't like the sharp angular curves some of the Divas had, where it was just bone making the shape. Her body was damn near perfect. Even so, her attitude was putting me off. She was radiating negativity.

"Hi. You know who I am." I said, throwing my bag aside and climbing into the ring. The blonde, Tearza, I guessed, came over and shook my hand.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Punk."

"Please, just Punk. Mr. Punk is my father." I joked. Tearza laughed. The raven haired girl just stood in her corner of the ring with her arms crossed, giving me that look. I was guessing that one was the problem. Ryenne. "So what are we doing, Hero?"

"They have a match tonight, so what I usually do is have them in the ring and call spots. Helps them decide what they're gonna do tonight, and we can clean up moves." Hero said. "But I want them to wrestle you, so they can see what clean moves look like."

"I can't lift him," Ryenne said, "I can't work on what I need to work on if I can't lift my opponent."

"Maybe you have more to work on than you think," I said, and I received a look like fire. It made me smile. I was already in her head. She must have figured out I was coming and psyched herself up. I saw Jon sit up out of the corner of my eye. Guess he decided he didn't want to miss the drama.

"Take Tearza first," Hero said. I nodded.

Tearza was alright. She was already better than Eva Marie. She had her move set down plus some Hero just threw at her. She wasn't very strong and didn't jump quite high enough a few times, but she was damn confident. Her moves were clean, sometimes a bit mechanical, but Hero had done a good job with her. The only thing I noticed was she was out of breath and completely red faced after five minutes.

"Okay, send in the other one," I said, purposefully not using Ryenne's name.

She tilted her head to the side making a sour face, grabbing the rope. She was so irritated. "I think you know my name," she griped.

"Her name is Ryenne," Jon shouted from the bleachers. "I've seen her on the internet. YouTube, bro."

"What the fuck?" She yelled at Jon smiling ear to ear. This was the last thing Hero needed. I motioned to Jon to cut it out. In typical Jon fashion, he just kept going.

"I saw the Kitchen Nightmares series on YouTube. It was pretty good."

I had seen the Kitchen Nightmares series too, but her name was Alice back then. Ryenne and her opponent wrestled in vintage dresses from the sixties and fought for one kitchen knife, which started in the middle of the ring. I had seen women blade before, but seeing it in HD on YouTube had been slightly disturbing. It also might have been because they looked so domestic and were bleeding all over their Leave It to Beaver dresses. It just rubbed me the wrong way, but Jon thought it was brilliant.

"That's fucking sick, dude," Ryenne said, standing on the bottom rope with her back to me. Hero saw the opportunity to ring the bell. He didn't even tell me what move to use, but Ryenne knew how to start a match.

At the sound of the bell she turned and made one large stride trying to get to the center of the ring, but I was right there locking up with her, pushing her to the corner. She pushed back with more force than I thought she would, but I kept her trapped.

"Running bull dog," Hero said, and I smiled. He was being mean. She ran with me and executed correctly, even selling. There were some people that didn't sell during practice, but she did.

"Anaconda vice," Hero said. I gave him a quick look. That seemed too mean. "She knows how to get out," he said. So I locked her up in the Anaconda Vice.

"Okay," she said, pulling in absolutely the wrong direction. "Ow, let go."

"Tap," I said. I could hear Tearza laugh.

"No. I don't remember the counter. Just-" She said, pulling the right way, but not hard enough. The counter for the vice hurt more than the vice, and I think she was hesitating cause it felt wrong. "LET ME GO." She bellowed.

"TAP," I yelled back right in her ear.

That motivated her to get to her knees, and roll to her side, knocking me on my back, but I still had her locked in. I couldn't imagine the amount of discipline she had to have not tapped yet. She rolled back over, and pulled in the wrong direction again. It was entertaining as hell. I started laughing.

"Bad memory, huh?" I asked.

"Shut up," she growled, and that pissed me the hell off. I pulled the vice as hard as I could and she squeaked in pain. "I'm not gonna tap!"

"Tap, you bitch!"

"No!" She said, pulling the right direction as hard as she probably could, and she almost made it. She wasn't strong enough for the counter. Hero probably knew that and had me do this anyway. So I let her go. The second I did, she shoved me down to the mat and all sympathy I had for her was gone.

"Why did you call me a bitch?" She demanded.

"Cause you're a bitch!" I threw back as I stood up. I stood almost eye to eye with her and she looked like she would deck me. Or spit on me.

"The only people that can call me that are people that know me. You don't fucking know me." She said. "Tearza and Hero can call me that, but you're not allowed. Especially when you're hurting me on purpose."

"You could have countered it if you spent more time in the gym," I growled. I could not believe I was fighting with her.

"I spend plenty of time in the gym. That's not my problem."

"Yeah, you're problem is your attitude!"

"Like you don't have one!?"

"I didn't get anywhere by insulting my trainers, fucking with my opponents, or being rude to my betters." I said, stepping to her. Why did she have me so riled up? I should have been mad at Hero for having me lock her up when he knew she couldn't get out. "You didn't shake my hand when I got here, you told me to shut up, and now you've raised your voice to me. Why would anyone ever want to work with you?!" That was why. She was disrespectful. She was giving Hero hell. And it was way too early for this. "Being good isn't enough."

"I'm not gonna be anyone but myself."

"Then good fucking luck, sweet heart."

**JON**

After the disaster in Taylor we made our way back to the city. Punk was still fuming. After the fight Hero had him do another run with Tearza, who was alright. Better than Eva Marie. Then another with Ryenne. This one was relatively calm, but Punk was still a little rough. Hard suplexes and punches just barely pulled. They taught Ryenne some pretty cool counters she couldn't use with Tearza, but would come in handy later. The thing that had Punk fuming was the handshake he was refused by Ryenne.

"Like, are you fucking serious? I just spent an hour training you and you're gonna refuse me a goddam handshake?!"

"I know. She's a brat." I said, glad I was driving. If Punk had been driving, we might have died already.

"And she was good. A fast learner, her moves looked effective, her endurance was great," he said angrily, shaking his head.

"She didn't look like she was hurting either. And you know she was. She was in the vice for two minutes and fifty seconds."

"You counted?" He said, like he couldn't believe it.

"Fuck yeah."

"I mean, you're making my point. She's really good, but she's just a fucking bitch."

"I bet she has to be. Or she had to be." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"She probably had to be a bitch to get as far as she is now. She's a woman of consequence. You don't push her, or she'll push back. That's how women get places in life. Nice girls get left at the rest stop on the road, bitches don't."

"What?"

"When I was in ROH the women's division travelled together. One time they left a girl at the rest stop cause they forgot she was with them. Ryenne wouldn't be left behind. Just like Nikki Bella. You don't forget someone like her. Not in the locker room, not in the front office. She's in ladder climbing mode."

"I've got a feeling that's just how she is. Like, she came out of her mother's womb with a scowl."

"You don't know. I don't know. Hero doesn't know either. But you gave her a hell of a wakeup call today."

**RYENNE**

I couldn't believe I was outside of Hero's room hat in hand, and if I didn't honestly feel bad then I would have just walked by on my way to the soda machine like I planned. Just as I was about to knock he opened the door.

"How long were you just gonna stand here?" He asked, looking down at me. "I heard you walk up like ten minutes ago."

"Sorry," I said, feeling idiotic and creepy at the same time. "Can we talk?"

"I don't really want to hear anything you have to say, Ryenne. Especially if it's some half-assed apology. So have a good night." He said, closing the door in my face.

**JON**

We tried the bar where I met Jenny. The bartender said that Saturday was the first time she saw her. Saying she would remember someone like Jenny. "The regulars might have talked to her," she suggested. I showed them her picture and they said they didn't know her either.

I went back outside to where Punk was waiting in the car. "This is a big waste of time." I huffed sitting back down.

"Hire a private detective, man." Punk suggested, putting the car in drive. "Now, let's go to the Wings game."

Joe Louis was packed and our seats were ring side. Everyone was gonna see us. And I was not in the mood to sign any fucking autographs. Luckily only one person recognized Punk. He just wanted a picture, which I took. Made me feel really famous. We sat down and watched the Wings get slaughtered for the first period. It wasn't even a good game.

"I'm gonna get a beer," I told Punk.

"Get me a Pepsi," he said, trying to hand me money. I just walked away.

The line was short cause the period break was over. I stood in line, looking around at the crowd. I felt pretty out of place. Then I spotted her. It was the first time seeing a girl made me feel like I was having a heart attack. She looked gorgeous in her big Red Wings t-shirt, cheeks red from either alcohol, or the winter wind. She looked just as perfect as I remembered. And she hadn't seen me yet. Just as I was about to walk up to her, another guy came over and wrapped her up in a hug.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He didn't just hug her. He kissed her. Full on kissed her. Like I would have if _he_ wasn't here. Feeling like a creep just standing there looking at the two of them, I snuck behind a pillar. Peeking from behind the pillar I could see them walking away hand in hand, and I was finding it hard to catch my breath. I watched as she waved to someone at the next concession stand and then she was out of sight.

I couldn't help myself. I went over to the guy she had waved at.

"Who was the girl that waved at you?" I asked, feeling so fucking creepy. The dude looked at me like I was out of my mind as I felt.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked the guy. He was an older guy, and looked a bit angry.

"I slept with her like two Saturdays ago and never got her number," I said, hoping the guy would hear me and help me out.

"That's my fucking daughter."

"You're her dad." I said. It was a statement. I stated it with the full knowledge that I was probably about to get punched. "Is that her boyfriend?"

"Yes. And I highly doubt you slept with her, because she's been with Jared for six years." He said through gritted teeth. I couldn't help feeling completely devastated even in the situation I had created for myself.

"I'll never bother her again, then. Sorry, sir."

I walked back to my seat in a daze. Jenny had a boyfriend. She had been with him since probably high school. I sat down next to Punk, shaking. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me.

"What happened? Where's my Pepsi?" Punk asked.

"Jenny has a boyfriend and her dad hates me."

"Interesting tip to the concession stand?"

"You could say that."

**A/N:** Loooooooong chapter is long. Please review.


	4. The Only Thing

Just to let you know, if you haven't read the series, 'Brie' is not Brie Bella. She's an OC. It would be pretty helpful if you had read the series at this point, because Punk's illegitimate daughter is in this chapter too. Other than that enjoy all the angst.

**CHAPTER 4: THE ONLY THING**

OCTOBER 14, 2013

**HERO**

It had been a week since Ryenne came to my room and she hadn't said much to me since then. She was still having trouble taking advice, but there was no back talk. She spent a lot of time in the gym. Punk got to her, like I knew he would. I did a bad thing telling him she could get out of the vice. I knew she couldn't. Her arm was still sore, but she was tough. She was making it through.

Whenever I saw her in the gym, at practice, or watching the guys practice she just looked so down. I didn't have a problem with it in general. I just wished I had listened to her apology a week ago. It was the only thing I felt bad about. The only thing.

I walked into the gym late one night in New York. The ring was still up cause we were doing three shows in a row. Ryenne was there just running the ropes. I hesitated walking over cause I didn't know if being nice to her would make her revert. And I didn't want to be mean to her. I hated to admit it, but I liked her. I wanted her to do well because she worked hard. Yeah, she was a pain in the ass, but that wasn't the only thing about her.

Whatever. I'd give it a try. "Hey, you're up late." I called out. She startled, and then smiled.

"Holy crap, you scared me," she huffed, leaning on her knees.

"I didn't mean to," I said climbing into the ring with her. I took one look at her and guessed she had planned on being alone. She was wearing a pink sports bra and leggings, which I had never seen her in before. She was covered in sweat and her hair was a mess. I could see her roots. Usually she kept her appearance perfect. Manicures and all that.

**RYENNE**

He was looking at me like he was waiting for something. I knew what he was waiting for. He was waiting for that apology I was gonna give him a week ago. I took a seat in the corner of the ring, sitting on the mat, and grabbing my water bottle. I look at him as he tossed his bag on the floor, and thought about apologizing. I mulled it over as he stood in the opposite corner; still waiting.

"I'm waiting," he said, smiling. I smiled back.

"I know you are," I said, nodding. "Do I have to say it?"

"Yes," he said, leaning on the ropes. I think he was trying to look smug. He just looked attractive.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked. I sighed and let my head fall back against the turn buckle. I looked back up at him smiling and shook my head. He was enjoying this too much.

"I am sorry that I disrespected you. I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I've never once said thank you, and I'm sorry… For that." Silence filled the gym after that. I chewed my lip and waited.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, now get up. We're training."

**PUNK**

"If I could just talk to her, I could-"

"Jon, just stop. This is insanity. You don't even know her! You slept with her once three weeks ago. There is no way that you're in love. You're just obsessed!" I tried to reason with Jon. It wasn't working.

"What do you know about it, Punk!?" He said, getting red faced. Maybe he was starting to realize how ridiculous he was being.

"Jon! Leave it alone! She has a boyfriend!" I tried to reason, but I knew how that sounded coming from me. Jon just fucking blew up.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, YOU HYPOCRITICAL ASSHOLE!?"

"NO, I'M NOT FUCKING KIDDING." I shouted, and I was gonna explain myself before Jon cut me off.

"BRIE HAD BRYAN WHEN YOU FUCKED HER!"

"YEAH AND LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT! Don't do that to yourself." I finished, feeling myself choke up thinking of Lizzy, who was walking and talking and watching us on TV, Brie who was still so pretty and had new baby Meredith, Bryan being a proud father, and Allison engaged.

"You think you understand but you really don't. You don't know what I know. You don't know what I've been through. And you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that I do what I want." He said with a finality that I abhorred.

"If you're gonna 'do what you want', you can't do it on this bus. And you're just gonna have to deal with that." I went to the door of the bus; not even sure where I was going. "I want you gone when I come back."

"Fine!" He yelled as I closed the door behind me, deciding I was gonna go see Brie.

**RYENNE**

Hero had exhausted me at practice. I thought I didn't have the ability to be exhausted anymore, but there I was. He walked me back to my room, telling me all about NXT. I wasn't sure why he thought it was relevant, but if I ever did make it there, it was helpful.

"That and they strip you naked and take pictures of you to see how you photograph."

"What!?" That startled me. Why would they need to see me naked? Why would there have to be photographs?

"Yeah, it's pretty standard. Don't tell me you haven't taken a nude photo of yourself." He joked. There was another look in his eyes that I didn't recognize.

"I haven't." I said flustered, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"What? Haven't you flirted in the twenty-first century?" He asked smiling. He was amused at how uncomfortable I was. How rude…

"No." I said simply, hoping he would drop it. Hero gave me a long look, clearly thinking. He was trying to figure out what I was hiding.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked plainly. It wasn't an insult. He wasn't surprised. He was just curious.

"No!" I lied.

"Oh my God. You are! That's amazing. You're like a unicorn." He started making jokes and I wanted to die.

"You're embarrassing me, Hero." I said, hoping he would feel sympathy for me.

"No, I think it's cool. You're twenty-six and you're… A virgin." He said, like he didn't know what else to say. He was giving me a funny look. "Are you gonna explain, or…?" He finished his statement with a chuckle. I smiled at him. I hadn't really talked about my sex life with anyone but my sister. I had never talked to a guy about it, and now I was tempted.

"If I did, you would make fun of me." I said, looking to get a reaction.

"No, I wouldn't." He said slightly offended. His sweet eyes crinkled at the corners, as he smiled. "Come on. I'm curious." Hero said, giving my shoulder a little shove.

"Fine, but we're going to your room then."

**PUNK**

"Thank God you're here!" Brie said, answering the door. "I've been trying to get in touch with Bryan but he isn't answering his phone." She said, looking red faced and flustered. The baby was crying and Brie looked like she was on the edge of tears too.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching her hover around the baby's crib. She was shaking.

"Meredith is sick." She said, picking up the tiny girl. Meredith looked flushed, and wouldn't stop crying. It was surprising how loud she could be when she was so small.

"Okay. What do you need?" I asked, taking my hands out of my pockets to help.

"I need you to watch Lizzy."

"What? No," I said, looking to Lizzy sitting on the floor watching The Muppet Movie. I wasn't ready to be alone with the girl. She looked different. I hadn't seen her in a few months. She was bigger now.

"Punk, I need you to grow a pair and watch my daughter," Brie snapped. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, but you better be back soon." I said, sitting down on the couch behind where Lizzy was on the floor.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little over an hour." She said, taking the biggest diaper bag I had ever seen with her. "And, Lizzy," she said, using a tone I had never heard her use before. "Be good for Punk."

"Yeah, yeah," she said in the tiniest, sassiest voice I had ever heard. I laughed and Brie rolled her eyes.

Brie closed the door and Lizzy went back to watching the movie. We sat there in silence for about a half hour. Then she turned around and sighed. I raised my eye brow at her. Did she need something? I wondered if she was potty trained, but then thought that was ridiculous. She was like two and a half. Or something. Kids got potty trained by eighteen months. Then I wondered if she even knew who I was, or if she remembered me.

"I see you on the TV." She said.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm Punk."

"I saw your friend Paul hurt you." She said. That surprised me. I knew she was watching the show, but I didn't know she would remember details. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a story." I said, as she climbed up on the couch with me. She literally had to climb.

"My dad told me that, but he was hitting you with a stick." She said, looking at me with those eyes. My eyes. It was a damn good thing she looked like her mom, or else it would be a dead giveaway.

"I was okay. Paul and I are still friends, you know," I told her.

"You shouldn't let people hit you with sticks." She said, putting her hand on mine.

"I'll remember that," I said, flipping my hand over so I could hold her miniscule hand.

We continued to watch the movie in silence. It was close to ending when I checked the time. It had been about an hour. "Can I play with your phone?" Lizzy asked with wide eyes. "My mommy won't let me play with her phone."

"Sure, but you gotta stay here." I said, bringing up a game for her to play. I watched her as she beat levels on the game I hadn't even beat yet. I was cool with it though. Letting someone smarter than me take the wheel now and then was okay. With her focused on the phone, I could get a good look at her.

The phone was fucking gigantic in her small hands. Her whole body was small. Her little head covered in soft brown curls made me think of how my mother had curly hair. Her face shape wasn't quite Brie's even if her lips and nose were Brie's. Her face shape was more like my brother's. That made my stomach hurt. I wondered if she would be tall. Brie and Bryan were both pretty short. If she was tall, she might feel out of place. She might feel like she had been left here by space aliens…

"Meredith has a bad ear infection, but she's gonna be fine." Brie interrupted my thoughts. She was back already. "How was my girl?" She asked, putting the baby back in her crib.

"She was wonderful." And the only thing I could think was; 'I can't go this long between visits again'. The only thing on my mind.

**RYENNE**

"So you had a ton of chances, but you didn't take any of them because…" Hero said, grabbing me another beer. He was on his second beer too. His cheeks had turned a bit pink with the alcohol, and I couldn't help smiling at that.

"Because I just never did. There's really no reason. I didn't want to, so I didn't." I shrugged, taking the cold bottle from him. Our fingers touching.

"Didn't anyone ever get mad?" He asked, taking a seat at the end of his bed Indian style. I leaned against the head board with my legs stretched out. The scene was extremely cozy, and it was making my heart beat faster.

"Not really. I've never had sex, but I've fooled around. I always left everyone happy." I said, wondering how I managed to do that.

"Good blow job then?" He teased, smiling over his bottle.

"Oh fuck yeah," I laughed.

"Prove it." My heart stopped for a second. I didn't know what to say. 'Show him,' my brain said. I told it to shut up. "It was a joke, Ryenne. Calm down."

"Right." I said, taking a long drink from my beer. "It's just that…" I stopped, screaming at myself to think before I spoke.

"What?" He said, leaning forward on his knees. I suddenly felt over exposed in my sports bra and skin tight under armor leggings.

"The thing about my virginity; I just want to get it out of the way now. I feel like people make a big deal about it cause of my age. They think it means something to me cause 'I waited', but it really doesn't mean anything. I just never wanted to with any of the guys I was with."

"Yeah, so why do it if you didn't feel inclined? It makes sense to me. But you shouldn't just fuck someone to get it out of the way." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause you can think it doesn't mean anything to you as much as you want, but from what you've told me, it means something to you. You didn't give it to those guys cause you didn't like them enough, or you didn't think they deserved it. You should give it to someone that deserves it, that you like, that likes you too. Don't just give it away cause you don't like having it."

I thought about that. Maybe I was hanging on for a reason.

**HERO**

It looked like she was giving thought to what I said, but I wished I had kept my mouth shut. I would have loved to help her to rid herself of her virginity. But this was for the better, she was gonna be leaving soon anyway. She didn't know yet, but Ted in the front office told me he got a call from NXT about her. When her contract was up in January she was leaving. Well, she was leaving as long as she signed with WWE. She'd be crazy not to.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" I asked, she was actually gonna listen to me. I was shocked.

"Yeah, I just hope it happens before I die." She grumbled, letting her head fall back against the headboard. I looked at the long expanse of skin from her neck to her cleavage and cursed at myself. 'Shouldn't have said anything.'

**A/N:** Please review.


	5. Call Me, Text Me

Sorry this one is so short. I probably should have tacked it on to the last chapter, but the next one will be much longer. Maybe that will make up to it.

**CHAPTER 5:** TEXT ME, CALL ME

October 15, 2013

**JON**

All the text said was 'LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE' but I knew who it was. It was her. It was Jenny. Success was mine.

**PUNK**

Jon came bursting through the door of the bus with his bags after being gone for all of ten minutes.

"Guess what, asshole?" He bellowed with a huge grin on his face. "You're about to eat a big piece of humble pie, you know why?"

"No fucking clue."

"She fucking texted me."

"So she got your number?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said with so much fucking sass I could feel it touching me. It was gross. I just sighed. There was really nothing I could fucking say. If she was on board, then what could I do? That and travelling alone blew.

"Well, welcome back."

"How's that humble pie, Punk?" He asked, his mood getting a tad bit infectious.

"I wouldn't ask while your bags are still packed." I said smiling. Then my phone started ringing. It was Hero again. "Stop fucking gloating and put your shit away, okay dude?"

"Alright," he said as I walked to the back, shouting at me "LOVE YOU" just as I answered the phone.

"Hero, what's up?"

"It's Ryenne." He sighed. It was the first time he hadn't asked me how I was feeling in a long time, so I knew shit was serious.

"What did she say to you?" I asked, already getting angry.

"Nothing. She didn't speak to me after you left. We just started talking again tonight."

"Yeah? So what's going on?" I asked, falling into bed.

"She apologized, and I think it was sincere." He said, sounding pretty sure.

"That's good. What else?"

"Well, uh," he hesitated.

"You fucked her."

"What? How do you- No, but we talked about her sex life, and I think I blew a chance I might have had, but it's better this way right?" He sounded unsure. I wondered what he meant by 'blew a chance'. Did he mean he could have slept with her.

"I'd say so. What did you talk about?" I was curious about Ryenne even if she was a bitch. She was cute and to say I wasn't interested would be wrong. I'd seen her indie stuff and it was pretty damn good. She was a good worker, worked well with the right partners, got better with every match, and she had something to say. Yeah, she was a super bitch, but that didn't mean she wasn't good at what she did. I just hoped she wasn't coming up until I was ready.

I still had a chip on my shoulder about our meeting. She had been so condescending and rude. I understood that she was surprised by my visit. I also knew that she was put in a defensive position by Hero. But she didn't have to act the way she did. She could have been grateful. She could have at least said thank you even if she didn't mean it. Did I want that, though? "She's a virgin."

"Wait, what?"

"She's a virgin."

There was silence for a moment where I just thought. That just seemed impossible. "What?"

"Yeah. I just guessed it and I was right."

"You are a people person. More so than I am, at least." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but get this. She told me she just wants to get it out of the way, and gave me bedroom eyes."

"Yeah?" I asked, still reeling at the idea of Ryenne being a twenty-six year old virgin. Then I thought about her self-discipline and decided it was totally possible. "She wanted you to take her virginity?"

"It was implied, but never said. I'm not wrong."

After all the things she had said and done to him, he was right to say no. But why had she gone from having no regard for him to wanting him in her bed? It didn't make sense. "What do you think changed her mind about you?"

"Probably shutting the door in her face," he said.

"What?"

"The day you came to help me out she came to apologize to me and I told her 'no' and shut my door in her face." He sighed. It sounded like he regretted it. "The worst part is I like her."

"What the fuck? How do you like her after all she's put you through?" I asked, feeling a headache coming on. This conversation was starting to get on my nerves. Not because of Hero, but because we were talking about a person I didn't want to think about.

"I dunno. She's still my kind of girl. Hard working, ambitious, unfuckable. You know my type." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's my type too," I said chuckling. "So, you just called to talk this out?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I wanted to tell you, the front office got a call about Ryenne."

"Oh God. No." No way.

"NXT called for Ryenne. They're going to call her this week."

"Hopefully she's smart enough not to sign."

"Really?" Hero asked flatly. "Like, really, really?" I was fucking serious.

"The people here are not like you. No one will put up with her. They are gonna tear her apart."

"She's different since you came here. She can change." He said with that hopeful tone in his voice that always got to me. Hero wasn't the only person in my life that could change my mind, but he had the best chance at it.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll be seeing it soon. The call came on behalf Ms. Stephanie McMahon herself. Apparently she likes Ryenne's work."

"Shit."

**RYENNE**

The call was short, but it changed everything. I should have known it was coming. Hero was trying to tell me. He told me all about NXT. Now here I was feeling sick to my stomach, and having a panic attack. In my room alone, I realized I only had one friend to talk to.

**HERO**

I could tell something was wrong as I opened my door. She was shaking. "What happened?"

Ryenne just breathed for a moment, then said. "I got a phone call from NXT."

**A/N:** Please review. Again, the next chapter will be longer.


	6. A Woman Alone

Thank you for the reviews and follows! I'm in love with all of you. May our polyamory bear fruit. Colby and Joe are Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Again, dates are important. **AND** get ready for a twist.

**CHAPTER 6: A WOMAN ALONE**

OCTOBER 15, 2013

**RYENNE**

"That's great. That's what you wanted, right?" He asked me. He was right but my head was still spinning. I just still shook my head. Until that very moment it was what I wanted.

"I'm not ready," was the only thought that I could express. "I'm so not ready."

"Monday before last you were saying you could be on Raw that night," he threw at me. I knew what I said last week, but that didn't stop the insecurities from clawing at my insides. I was in shock. I wasn't fucking ready. I was gonna die. "You're over thinking it. NXT is a learning space. You'll be fine."

"No! I won't be fine. Hero, I have so much to do before I-"

"Calm down, and come in here. You're gonna wake people up." He said, taking me by the arm. I was reminded of what happened in his room earlier that night. It seemed so far away now. One phone call and I was an exposed nerve. And to be honest, unless we had made up just hours prior, I would have been hyperventilating in my room alone.

I sat on the bed and held my hand over my heart, counting beats. Hero stood there watching me with an amused expression.

"I'm glad you're so fucking amused." I said bitterly. But I was so damn happy he was there.

"Just take a deep breath and let's talk about it, okay?"

**JON**

I texted Jenny back, but got no response. I tried to apologize. I tried to call. I got nothing. She was pissed. I understood. She was the kind of girl to ice you out, and I admired that. But I wasn't the kind of guy to give up. She wanted to be left alone. Fuck that.

I texted her. 'If you think I'm gonna give up, you're wrong.' She was well worth the effort.

**SEPTEMBER 23, 2013**

The bar was loud for a Monday. There were a lot of people there that had just been at the show. I was stopped for pictures and autographs. I was offered drinks, but had to refuse. I was finally fucking clean again and I wasn't gonna screw that up. Punk was back at the bus, talking with Bryan. They had some matches coming up together in a few months. Colby was with his girlfriend and Joe had his wife and kid in town. So I was alone.

"What do you want, sweetie?" The bartender asked me. Usually folks didn't call me sweetie. But she was a bartender in Detroit. I'm sure I was far from the scariest dude she'd ever seen.

"I'll have a coke, please," I said, looking at her sparkling dark eyes. She thought my order was funny. I just smiled and shrugged.

"Coming up right now," she said, turning to grab a glass.

"No drinks for you, huh?" The girl directly next to me said. She was seated, but I knew she was tall. She had gorgeous green eyes, full lips, and flawless porcelain skin. She was wearing a killer smirk and her hair up. She didn't look like she was ready for a night on the town, but she was pretty as a sunrise. 'Ugh, God, did I just think that?'

"Nope," I said, taking the first sip of my coke.

"Me neither," she said, holding up a glass of water. "Why don't you drink?"

"I don't. Why don't you?"

"Cause I just don't," she responded, holding her glass out to me so I could cheers her. I did.

"So why are you at bar?" I asked her, looking to see if she was with anybody. She wasn't. A woman alone. She was brave.

"I was dropping something off, but I'm done. You wanna leave?" She asked, getting up, grabbing a leather jacket off the back of her chair. What she said made me curious, I had a million goddam questions, but all I said was 'yes'. We left the bar and started walking north in silence.

"What were you dropping off?" I asked, she stopped walking and gave me a long look. As if to say, 'really?' "Okay, what's your name?"

"Jennifer. Friends call me Jenny. You?"

"Jonathan. Everybody calls me Jon. Where are we going?" I asked. Not that I minded just taking a walk. It was actually really nice outside, and she already felt like good company. And she was damn attractive. Now that she was standing, I could tell she was about six feet tall. Her legs didn't stop.

"We're going to my place. It's just up the road." She said. All I could see coming up were really tall apartment buildings, and they were all water front. Didn't look like a place a young girl could afford. I had to wonder what she was into.

"One of these?" I asked, pointing to the line of buildings.

"The white one," she said, looking at me, giving me a once over.

"Why are we going to your place?" I asked, smiling at her.

"We're gonna have sex," she said so matter of factly I stopped and laughed.

"Are you serious?" I had to ask. She had to be fucking kidding.

"You were at the bar alone, you weren't looking to be there for long cause you paid the bartender in cash for _one_ coke, and you didn't look at anyone else like you looked at me. We were _always_ gonna go to my place. I didn't want to wait. You wanna wait?" She asked, crossing her arms, cocking her head to the side, and smirking again. That smirk was gonna fucking kill me.

"No. I don't wanna wait."

**RYENNE**

**OCTOBER 29, 2013**

It took Hero a goddam week to convince me, but he did it. I went to NXT the week after. The crowd at the indie promotion didn't miss me. They hired a new girl before I had even signed. I watched as she became best friends with Tearza and had to admit I was jealous. I liked Tearza and it hurt to realize that on the way out the door.

"Good luck up there," Hero said after my last match, giving me a hug. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss you." He pulled back and smiled, and I suddenly knew what it meant to feel weak in the knees.

"I'll miss you too."

**NOVEMBER 27, 2013**

I missed Hero. The people at NXT had no sense of humor, no such thing as down time, and they were kicking my fucking ass. I thought I was in shape. I was better off than a lot of trainees, but I was not in shape like I needed to be. I was covered in bruises, scratches, and day old sweat most of the time. I spent most of the time I had to myself talking to my sister. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and it was all she talked about now. It would have been annoying, but I wanted to talk about anything but wrestling.

I had no idea why I let Hero talk me into signing. It took him a whole week, but he convinced me. I tried to separate my feelings for him from my decision. I still didn't know if it affected my choice, but when I got texts from him after shows saying he was proud of me, I worked harder and trained longer. I tried to get my sister to watch the shows on Hulu, but wrestling was never her thing.

"So, how are you doing today?" I asked her before she even said 'hello'. She was a little odd on the phone.

"Good, I guess. You know, I thought I couldn't live without him, but I totally can." She said. She was decisive. She made decisions before she knew she was making them, but I was worried about her. She was with her boyfriend for six years.

"That's good."

"Yeah, I have a lot less worrying to do. I was always concerned about how he was gonna feel about this or about that. I tried my best to never upset him and he was always upset anyway… I think it was just attraction in the end. Just fucking."

"Gross," I laughed.

"Yeah, well. I did an experiment back in September to be sure I was ready to move on."

"What kind of experiment?"

"I slept with someone else."

"You fucking what?" I asked, startled.

"Hey, don't get judgmental on me Miss Purity," she laughed.

"Jennifer, I'm fucking serious. Did you even know this guy?"

"His name is Jon, and I made the mistake of texting him a while ago. He won't leave me alone. It's kind of pathetic."

**JENNY**

It felt like a lie in my mouth. I liked Jon. He was a real asshole. Hard guy. But I had to admit, I didn't like the way he was treating me at the moment. I understood that he didn't know enough about me to find me, but I made the mistake of texting him to leave me alone. It was a stupid split second decision. In the back of my mind, I knew I had wanted to get in touch with him.

I shook my head at myself. "I don't know, really. He was pretty cool. We just… Clicked."

"Yeah? How?" Ryenne asked.

"It was like we were lifelong friends. The silence was comfortable. We had things in common."

"Sounds kind of… I don't know… Spooky."

"Yeah, freaked me out for sure. That, and, let me tell you this. This is hilarious. You know how Dad was here last month?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes." Was Ryenne's dubious response. "I saw you guys when I was home."

"Yeah. Well, Dad, Jared and I went to the Wings game and Jon was there. I didn't see him, but he asked Dad about me. He told Dad we fucked and asked who Jared was."

"Oh my God! Did Dad deck him?" She squealed. I could tell she thought it was funny.

"No. Jon's like six five and muscles. Dad was not gonna hit him for anything. Plus, Dad thought it was a lie and I didn't tell him it wasn't."

Ryenne sighed. I could hear her smile. "Well, I gotta go. Practice starts again at twelve thirty."

"Boo! Okay, call me later."

"Bye," she said, and I hung up. I threw my phone in the middle of my bed, looking out on to the balcony. I couldn't deny that Jon was on my mind. That Monday was pretty spectacular.

**SEPTEMBER 23, 2013**

We took the elevator to my floor and Jon just gaped the whole time. I think he was surprised by how nice my building was. That made me smile.

"There are only four doors in this hallway," Jon whispered.

"I know, bro." I whispered back, whipping out my keys. "Wait til you see my place." I opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Holy fucking shit. Are you Scarface or something?" He asked, taking in the living room. I walked in behind him and closed the door.

"You can't ask me that." I said. "You _can_ ask where the bedroom is." I walked up behind him, looking at his body. His shoulders, his back, his legs, his arms. He was wearing a tight, blue t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He was mouth-wateringly attractive. Everything from his intense stare to his messy hair was hot. But I had to say, his smile was his best feature. Even with a perfect body, it was his smile making my knees weak.

"So, where's the bedroom?" He asked, turning. He heard me walk up, even on the plush carpet.

"That way," I said, pointing toward the back of the apartment. "Follow me."

Then he stopped me by wrapping his arm around my waist. "Hey, lemme talk to you for a second."

The way he said it made me think it was serious. "What?"

"I don't know what you're into, but if you're an addict, please tell me so I can leave now." He said, letting his hand fall from my waist to my wrist to my hand.

"No. I've never done drugs. I've never even had a drink. You're sober?" I asked, feeling for him. I knew addicts. It wasn't a good life.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Not long."

"Are you sick?" I said, knowing exactly what questions to ask.

"No. I'm really fucking lucky. I didn't catch anything." He said quietly. I sighed in relief. I knew he was being honest.

"Alright then. Come on." I said, taking him to the bedroom, walking by the river view all the way there.

**RYENNE**

**NOVEMBER 27, 2013**

As I got to the training center I knew something was off. Everyone was quiet and sitting on the benches. I started sitting down with everyone else when Bill came out and stopped me.

"Ryenne, don't sit down. Come with me."

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling my heart jump into my throat. This was it. I was getting fired. Less than a month, and I was being let go.

"Come with me." He said again, as I met him on the floor.

"Always helpful, Bill," I grumbled.

"Here," Bill said, pointing to a door. "Paige is in there right now, but you'll be going in after. Wait here."

I sat on the floor and waited. I didn't know who I was seeing, but I knew it wasn't good. I didn't know why Paige was getting talked to, but I knew why I was. I was in trouble for sure. I had cut a promo a few weeks ago and went off script. They didn't even use it for the show because it was a hot mess, but I wasn't going to hold back.

**NOVEMBER 8, 2013**

"Your story line goes thusly," said the pretentious little douche writing my story lines. It was something I wasn't really adjusting to. I was used to writing my own story, doing things I believed in, taking what was 'okay' and breaking it in half. "Your feud with Paige is escalating, so you're going to start taking shots at her boyfriend. He's an ex-addict, he's short, say stuff about that. Renee will ask you a few questions, then just start going off about it. Okay?" He said to me like I was listening.

"Okay, thanks Tommy." I said, looking at Renee who had just arrived. All blonde and tan. I was gonna film horribly next to her.

"My name is Tim. And you're getting on my nerves." He said, glaring at me through his five hundred dollar frames.

"Ah, that makes you the last one on the train Tim, but now that you're here we can take off." I said, smirking at him. "Are we gonna film this or what?"

"Just fucking roll," Tim said, walking away from the set. Then he slammed the side door open and walked out. If he was gone, that meant no one was keeping me on script. My pulse kick-started and I could feel my repressed personality coming alive like a dragon from a deep slumber.

"You're on in three, two, one…" Renee started.

"Delilah," my new name. "You have a match against Paige tonight. How do you feel about your chances?"

"I feel good about my chances, Renee. Paige has never had to compete with someone like me. In fact, none of these wanna be Divas have ever faced someone like me before."

"What do you mean?" Renee asked. It was pretty clear she had no idea what my script was. I almost smiled, but I composed myself for the cameras.

"The wanna be's here at NXT have never faced a woman like me in the ring, and I say woman because none of these girls are woman enough to even step in a ring with me. Paige is, and for that, I respect her. Bu t that won't stop me from beating the ever loving crap out of her.

"What these people don't understand is that I've been on wrestling scene since before they were weaned. I'm not here for the fame or the glory. I'm not here for the fans or the money. I'm not here to look pretty or have men make a sock puppet of me." I pointed at the camera. "You know what I mean by that. I'm not here for any of that. I'm here because I like to hurt people. And if you don't believe me, I'm gonna prove that tonight when I tear Paige's hair out of her head."

The whole room was silent until one smiling director said, "We got it. Thanks."

**NOVEMBER 27, 2013**

"You're up," I was shocked out of my thoughts by Paige. I got up and walked into the office finding myself face to face with Stephanie McMahon.

"Delilah, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Stephanie said, using the name the company had picked for me. She smiled and held her hand out. I gripped her hand, trying to hide the fact that I was shaking. "The name generator was kind to you."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, it was. I could have had something a lot worse."

"Well, let's chat." Stephanie said, moving around the desk in the office. I sat down across from her, bracing myself. "As you know, we have quite a lot of talent in the Divas division, but we have done a lot to give everyone more screen time." I had to stop myself from saying a hundred and one different things. "Now that we have a bigger market, we can hire more girls."

"What are you saying exactly?" I said, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"We wanna bring you up after the holiday season. You're gonna start doing house shows next month-"

"As in, December?" I said, feeling my heart begin to pound. I wasn't getting fired. I was getting promoted.

"Yes, you will start doing house shows and then we will decide when you will make your debut. You look startled. Are you alright?"

"Why me?" I blurted.

"The promo you made two weeks ago caught my attention. You're passionate, you have a voice, you know what you want." She said, making an uncomfortable amount of eye contact with me.

"You liked what I said?" I was desperately curious.

"Yeah. I think you're gonna be an integral part of the Divas division. There's not a lot of talking going on with the Divas' right now, but it's something we want to change. And your voice is one I like, so you're getting bumped up. Simple as that." She said, but I felt like she wasn't telling me everything.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Right."

"We'll be in touch."

**A/N:** Long chapter! Lots of date changes too. Please review.


	7. First Show

The love story is really gonna get going next chapter. Just hang on, please! Also, review and let me know how I'm doing.

**CHAPTER 7: **FIRST SHOW

**RYENNE**

My first house show was scheduled for December twenty-eighth. I made the flight to Detroit early, and met up with Jenny at a steakhouse we liked. The place had just opened when I got there, but of course Jenny was inside. I walked up to the bar where she was flirting with the bartender. She was a cute girl, but not Jenny's type.

"Hey," I said, tilting my head toward the dining room. "Let's sit." She got up and followed me to a table. I didn't want to ask her, but I had to. "Did you start drinking again?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to her. I'm single now. Remember?" She said, leaning back in our booth, smiling. I wondered briefly if she was actually happy, but I knew for a fact that she was better off without Jared. Happy would come later.

"Yeah, have you heard from that guy again?" I asked as a waiter came over.

"Jon? Yeah. Like, every fucking day. I wish he would get a clue." She sighed.

"Just block his number," I suggested, opening my menu. She hesitated on her answer.

"I just don't want-" She started, but I had a stunning realization.

"You don't want to block his number, do you?" I said, my tone sounding oddly accusatory. Maybe I was accusing her. Maybe she needed to be accused. "You like him." She sighed heavily.

"Yes. I like him. He was fun. We got along. I'm just irritated that he won't leave me alone. I want a relationship on my terms and it's not happening." She said, shaking her head. The answer was easy.

"Talk to him."

"And say what?"

"What you just told me. I think I'm gonna get the perch."

"Did you just go from giving relationship advice to fish in less than a second?"

"Yes, I'm gonna get the perch."

"You're unbelievable."

**JENNY**

Dad texted me to say he was on his way. Even though we were done with lunch, I was stalling to keep Ryenne at the steakhouse. Ryenne and our dad had never really been close. She had been his little girl since we were little, but they started fighting when she was thirteen. And it never really stopped. He always pushed her to do things. They were things she did and didn't want to do. When she dropped out of college and went to a wrestling school, Dad lost his mind.

He saw that she was having success, making progress through the indies. Now she was on the NXT roster. Even if Dad and I didn't watch wrestling, we still knew that it was like minor leagues for WWE. He was proud of her for working hard, and he wanted to talk to Ryenne about her career. But, there was no way that she would have met me for lunch if she knew Dad was coming, so I had to keep it from her.

"Wait!" I said, as Ryenne started putting on her coat. "Okay, I didn't want to tell you, but Dad is coming."

"What?! I didn't brush my hair and Dad is on his way?"

"You look fine," I lied. It looked like her hair had been in a ponytail for a straight week and hadn't showered in two days. Her make up from last night was smudged all over her eyes. Mom's eyes. That was another reason Dad and Ryenne didn't get along. Ryenne was as hard headed, tough, and rude as Mom. That was part of the reason Mom and Dad weren't together anymore. "Besides he wants to congratulate you on your career."

"God dammit, Jen! I am not-"

"Daddy!" I said, as I saw Dad walking up to our table. Ryenne put her head in her hands and sighed.

"My girls! I never see you together anymore. It's so nice to see." Dad said, taking a seat next to me. "Ryenne, how's work?" He asked. She looked up and gave a tight lipped smile.

"I'm doing my first WWE house show tonight. I'm performing at the Joe." She said, knowing how to relate her success to Dad. "Like Zetterberg." She was also bragging. That made me smile. "Do you guys want to go to the show?"

Dad and I looked at each other. We thought wrestling was low brow, strange, violent, but right now it was critical to say yes. "We'll go."

**JON**

'_Okay, here's the deal. We can talk as long as you don't push me, or ask me things. I want to have this relationship on my terms, okay?'_

"She texted me," I said in shock. Punk looked up from his computer.

"Halleluja," he said, and went back to what he was doing.

'_Do you have a boyfriend? I saw you at the Wings game. I just want to know.'_

'_No. And what did I say about questions?'_

'_Okay. I'm gonna be in town tonight.'_

'_I'm busy.'_

'_Text me after you're done doing whatever it is you do, Scarface.'_

'_Haha :P'_

I hoped the laugh was genuine. I made her laugh that night, and it made me feel like she was actually enjoying herself. I did too. That was why I couldn't let her go. She was honest, mysterious, funny, and sexy too. She was everything I ever wanted in a girl. It had been making me crazy that she wasn't texting back. I had been losing my fucking mind.

"I'm gonna meet up with Colby. He's in the arena. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll be there for the start of the show." Punk answered.

"Okay."

**RYENNE**

I was completely star struck by my locker room. The Bellas, Natalya, the funkadactyls, and Tomina were all in there. I stood outside the door hyperventilating. Then Natalya noticed me.

"Hey! The new girl is here! Come on in. We don't bite." She said with a brilliant smile. It almost made me weak in the knees. She was goddam attractive in person. I had seen her teased on TV and in interviews by a lot of different men. She had an innocence about her. It wasn't an innocence I'd mistake for ignorance, though.

"Hi. I'm Ryenne. My new name is Delilah," I said, wondering if that's the way I should have put it. Everyone said hello in concert. There was a heavily implied 'You know who I am' in the room. "I have a match with Tomina tonight." Tomina looked at me.

"They told me. Gonna be ten minutes of work. You got that in you?" She asked. I just raised my eyebrow at her. She smiled at that. "Okay. Let's go. I'm calling the spots, though."

"Fine by me." I said, as we walked down the hall to the ring.

"Also, we have drug testing in an hour and a half, so we have to line up by medical. All the girls go at once. Then the guys go alphabetically." She said, like she was giving me a prison tour.

"Good to know," I said keeping my head down.

"You got anything to worry about?" She said, giving me a playful shove.

"I had a beer two months ago. You think that'll show up?" I asked smiling. I hadn't met so many women in this business that I liked, but Tomina seemed like she was all business with a side of nosy. I liked that.

"Fucking hope not."

**PUNK**

I walked up to medical with my hands in my pockets, headphones in, eyes down. Drug testing me was bullshit. It wasn't that I minded the test, but it took up my time. The line never went as quickly as it was supposed to, especially being in line behind all the girls. I was guessing it was a little more difficult for them to piss in the tiny ass cup they gave us, but it was still irritating. The other thing that annoyed me was all the gossip. It wasn't like men didn't gossip. Men talked a lot of shit and gossiped a little, which was way more fucking annoying, but women liked to imply as they gossiped. 'I saw so-and-so up chuck, so she's either pregnant or has bulimia.' Maybe she's fucking sick, okay?

"Hey!" I heard as someone's feet came into view. I pulled out a headphone and looked up. "I said 'hey' like three times." It was mother fucking goddam Ryenne Arbor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, sounding more angry than surprised.

"I'm here for the show," she said, softly. I realized I must have come off pretty harsh. Her face still held her arrogant expression. As if she was talking to a lesser human being. I also noticed that she had tattoos. She had a lot of ink. Her left arm had a sleeve of pink and white magnolias, her right bi-cep was tattooed with the word 'tough', and I could see more script on the band of skin showing between her shorts and top. I had to admit, it changed my perception of her. Still didn't like her, though.

"So they're serious about you?" I asked, again sounding like a complete asshole.

"What can I say? The boss lady likes me."

"You mean Stephanie McMahon?" I asked, feeling a headache coming on. Why was I talking to this person?

"Yep," she said simply. Then we just stared at each other.

"What's going on?" April had just stepped out of medical. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I made the mistake of sleeping with April a week ago. Now she was preventing me from talking to anyone that was remotely lady shaped.

"Just getting to know the new talent. Why don't you say 'hi', AJ?" I said with a plastic smile on my face.

"You're Delilah." April said, stepping between me and Ryenne. Just right into both of our personal spaces. "You think you're gonna be a heel, but you're not. I'm the best heel we have and there's no way you're gonna do better. So I suggest you don't even try."

I looked to see Ryenne's reaction, and prepared to break up a cat fight. Ryenne smiled brilliantly, and looked down to April, who was at least eight inches shorter. "I didn't know you were the boss around here. Guess I'll be looking for you on payday to sign my check, short-stack." April turned red. She looked furious. I tried to hide a smile. Ryenne had a sense of humor. She was kind of funny too. "If you're worried about me talking to your boyfriend here, don't worry. He hates me. But I did want to tell him," Ryenne said, looking over April's head at me. I had no idea what might come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I know I can be a bitch. I know how disrespectful I was, and you didn't even disrespect me. Can you forgive me?"

I wasn't sure what to say. This was the Ryenne that Hero had talked about. "What is she talking about?" April asked, turning to me.

"I'll think about it." I responded. "And good luck tonight."

"Thanks."

"What the actual fuck?" April said as Ryenne walked away. "You're gonna treat me like that in front of a newbie?" She was really starting to get on my nerves. I didn't know how to tell her that either.

"Calm down, short-stack. You did more damage than I did, and I'd be careful. You're playing with matches there."

**JON**

"Ryenne?" I said, watching the tall, tatted up girl, glide down the hallway. "Is that you, bitch? How are you in the majors all ready?" I said, smiling. She smiled too. Damn she was pretty. Reminded me of Jenny. I watched as Colby and Joe looked at her too.

"My new name is Delilah and the boss lady likes me." She explained. I gave her a long look. She was wearing tiny little spandex shorts, and a tight tank top. I realized I hadn't seen her this undressed since her indie days. She picked what she wore in NXT, PWG wasn't so kind, and the WWE wouldn't be either.

"I'm Colby," Colby said, jumping up from his seat to take her hand.

"Yeah, I remember you from-"

"Dragon Gate," Colby said with that horrific twinkle in his eye that dropped girls' panties. "It's nice to see you again." I rolled my eyes. Colby had a girlfriend, but she had her own career and couldn't travel with us. So they made an agreement. They could sleep with other people as long as they had permission from the other partner. It was progressive, and I didn't have a problem with it. Other than it turned Colby back into the complete horn dog he used to be.

"You wanna get some food with us?" Joe asked, wanting to delay Colby's game.

"Yes! I'm starving." She said, breaking the too long handshake she just had with Colby eagerly. 'Hmm'.

**RYENNE**

The time for my match came too quickly. I hated my sparkly outfit, but I wasn't gonna bother Sandra about it. She was just doing what the company told her to do. But I felt so exposed. I was a little scared, but it helped that I was at home. Maybe the worst part was that I was supposed to be the face in the match. I was also supposed to win. I wasn't used to that. I was always the heel. I always fought hard to lose. I was gonna win in less than ten minutes. At the last minute I found a crew member and asked him if I could have a microphone. He agreed reluctantly, but gave me one that he said would go live when I got in the ring.

I came out to a song that wasn't officially mine. People didn't really react to Byron announcing my name, but when he said I was from Detroit there was a pop. As I walked down the ramp I could see people looking excited, maybe curious. I gave out a few high fives, but I really wanted to get in the ring. As I got there, I tapped the mic. It was on.

"How is everybody tonight?" I asked. Folks cheered. "Who do we have in the house tonight? Hazel Park?" People cheered. "Ferndale? Royal Oak?" The cheers got louder. "Plymouth? Livonia? Highland Park?" The cheers got louder. "My name is Delilah, and I'm from Indian Village." People were finally getting pumped up. It gave me that familiar feeling. That rush from performing. "Who wants to see me kick Tomina's ass?" That was met with the loudest cheer. I handed the mic to Byron who mouthed the words, "PG, remember?" I just shrugged.

**JENNY**

We were sat in the lower bowl on the aisle. Ryenne texted us that they were great seats because some group was making their entrance through the audience and they were gonna walk by us. Dad gave me the end seat because the guy in seat three was hitting on me. So he switched us. Ryenne's match was second. She did great. She looked hurt when she was supposed to, looked strong, looked good in the little tiny outfit they had her wear. Dad didn't like it.

"She looks like a space station on drugs," was the only thing Dad said.

"She looks sexy and you don't like it. And, did you hear the screams when they announced where she was from?" I laughed. Dad just scowled.

There were a lot more matches, then a cage match, and an intermission. I was wondering when those guys were supposed to walk by. Maybe their match got cancelled. Then I got a text from Ryenne saying '_Get ready! The Shield is coming for the final match!_'

Then the sound system started blaring a militaristic themed entrance. I looked to the aisle and gave Dad a push so he'd look too. I was actually feeling excited. Admittedly, the show was fun. The excitement of the people around me was getting to me. My stomach had butterflies in it thinking I might get to touch a wrestler. What was happening to me?

I saw a man coming down the stairs. Spotlight hitting him and his shining title belt. There were two men behind him and they were heading down the stairs next to us. Dad put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled. The excitement was very contagious, apparently. I cheered and clapped for the guys entering as they got closer. I could hear people shouting their names. Dean, Seth, Roman. So I shouted, "Dean!" And the guy with the shining belt looked at me. My stomach hit the floor.

"Jon?" I asked, Dad gripping my shoulder hard.

"Jenny?" He asked, stopping in his tracks. The guy with two-tone hair behind Jon bumped into him. Jon started moving again. "Call me later. Don't leave the arena."

My heart was beating hard. He was a wrestler. One of the good ones. One of the famous ones. He was in the main event. The last match. I sat down stunned and just stared ahead. I could feel my Dad staring holes into me. Now Dad knew that Jon and I had met. That I had probably kept the truth from him. That Jared and I broke up cause I cheated. It wasn't true, but Dad probably thought it was. It felt like he was giving me a lecture.

"Shut up," I said to him.

"I didn't say anything," he protested.

"Just shut up and watch the show."

**RYENNE**

"Good luck out there," I said to Punk as he walked by. He didn't hear me. He was listening to music again. As much as I hated to admit it, I really, really, really wanted him to like me. I liked him a lot, and when we met in Taylor I had been a complete jerk. But it was just so he didn't know how I really felt. I was gonna have to keep cool, and play it smoother than I was now. Jon said that Punk would come around while we had dinner together in catering.

After being ignored by Punk, I climbed up to the upper bowl to watch the match. It was a great match. Jon, Colby, and Joe all did really well too. It was fun to watch and Punk's attitude played so much better at a live show than on TV. I thought about that. He was charismatic on TV, but even more so in person. It was terrifying. I sat back against my chair as they had their match. It was pretty great. I was entertained and impressed by the skill.

When Punk won and the match was over, he took a mic. "I love this town." Everyone cheered. "We may disagree on hockey teams now and then, but I love this town. This town is blue collar. It works harder than any other town in the states. Just like your girl Ryenne." My heart stopped. "The people from here work hard, get their work done, and love doing it. That's why I love this town. I love coming here and you've been a great crowd. Goodnight."

I sat in my seat frozen. Punk just mentioned me in his speech. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't think. Then I realized I should get in touch with Jenny and Dad. I texted Jenny to meet me by gate 22 in the back. She texted back right away, saying she and Dad would be there in a few minutes.

**JENNY**

We made our way around Joe Louis and ended up in the back by Gate 22. Ryenne was waiting there. She had changed out of her sparkly outfit and into sweats. That was more like her. Dad gave her a big hug.

"You did great, pumpkin, but we have to talk about those outfits." That made Ryenne laugh.

"I don't like me in them either, dad. Did you hear Punk mention me in his speech?" She asked, nearly foaming at the mouth. Ryenne was a huge fan of Punk. She made me take her to Axcess when Wrestlemania was in Detroit. She still wanted to go even after she broke leg. All because she wanted to meet him.

"Hey, I need to talk to Dean or whatever. Can I come in there?" I said, not caring what Dad thought.

"What? He say something to you as he walked by?" Ryenne said, wagging her eyebrows. "You know his real name is J-" She stopped and her mouth just hung open. "Go inside." She held the door for me. "Dad, I'll bring her home, okay?"

Dad rolled his eyes and nodded. "Have fun you two. But, Jennifer Lynn," I turned to Dad. "Not too much fun."

"Dad, I'm twenty-four."

"Still my baby girl, though."

"I know."

**A/N:** Things are getting complicated!


End file.
